This invention relates to a capacitance type displacement conversion device in which a physical displacement resulted from a change of a physical value such as pressure or tension is converted into an electrical signal.
Devices of the aforementioned type have been used for transmitting the electrical signal, converted from the detection output such as flow rate or pressure of the systems concerned, to a remote receiving station. Introduction of such devices to the systems enables to simplify the circuit configuration and to reduce the manufacturing cost. An improvement relating to such devices has been proposed by the applicant, and is disclosed in a Japanese patent application No. 55-29246 under the title of "Displacement Conversion Device."
One of the problems encountered in a conventional capacitance type sensor is that conversion characteristics is non-linear and moreover representative of an erroneous value due to a distributed capacitance between a stationary electrode and a movable electrode, and also due to a distributed capacitance between a case of the sensor and a stationary electrode or a movable electrode.